i remember everything
by magnum55
Summary: kendall cheats on logan logan cant take it so he leaves but,will kendall win logan back read and find out,rated t for launguage
1. Chapter 1

Remember everything

Hey,guys im so sorry I haven't updated my story don't fuck with original it's just I've been really busy with school and stuff so I haven't been able to update but I have been writing I just haven't had time to type it but to make up for that I'm posting this two shot ,read and review tell me what you liked what you didn't like just review please! Oh and I promise I will upload the second chapter to this tomorrow (: so enough of my rambling and on to the story.(:oh and i do not own big time rush or any or the 5 finger death punch songs that will be in the second chapter so yeah

No one's POV "ugh,where is Kendall he was supposed to be here an hour ago? "A very flustered Logan said to an equally frustrated Carlos.

"I don't know Logan will you stop asking me! "Carlos said irritated

"You know what fine ill just try to reach him on his cell again "the brunette said to Carlos while walking to his bedroom.

Logan's POV

Seriously where is Kendall, the hot blond haired, green eyed boy was supposed to be here an hour ago. I picked up my phone and dialed his number it rang a couple times and went to voicemail just like the other times.

"hey,this Kendall you know what to do "then the beep came on.

"hey,its logan you were supposed to be here at 7:00,and its 8:15 now, I mean if you had to cancel you could have at least told me or something "I said with irritation in my voice.

I decided to wait another 30 minutes to see if he would actually show up, me and Kendall have been dating for 8 months now and we live in the same apartment he has to come home sometime, and I know he had stuff to do today but seriously. The clock hit 9:00 and I decided to go to bed, I had gotten really dressed up for this date too because Kendall liked it when I wore skinny jeans and vans and stuff I decided to wear that stuff so he would be happy because I hate skinny jeans I would much rather wear regular jeans and a sweater or something like that, I put some basketball shorts and a t-shirt on and went to lock the door to 2J,I went to my room and checked my phone one last time but still no messages or calls so I decided to sleep or try to at was 11:00 now and I had started to get worried I had stayed up to wait for the blond but he still hadn't show up I got worried and began to cry myself to sleep.

Kendall's POV

I woke up groggily and realized Logan wasn't in my arms, so I rolled over and wrapped my arms around him, but when I moved my hand down and felt a belly ring I knew it wasn't Logan, my eyes shot open and I immediately jumped out of the bed to find myself naked. Just then the events of last night came flooding back to me, my car breaking down, Lucy giving me a ride to her house and offering me a drink I had one but then more and more. I stood there thinking of Logan and tears started sliding down my face. Just then Lucy woke up looked at me and immediately said "we didn't do what I think we did, did we? "Lucy said questiongly.

"Yes, we fucking did! "I yelled and slid to floor crying even harder now.

"Check the trash cans to see if we used protection Kendall "Lucy said sadly.

As she said that I ran to every trash can in the house checking them but I didn't find one condom, oh my god what am I gonna tell Logan. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 3:00 am but I didn't care I had to tell Logan now. I walked to Lucy's bedroom and said"im going to tell Logan what happened and hope for the best good bye Lucy "as I was trying to stop crying.

"Kendall, its 3:00 in the morning he's probably sleeping" Lucy said running in front of the door to stop me from leaving.

"Get away from the door Lucy, I'm going to tell Logan and there's nothing you can say to stop me "I said drying my eyes.

"Fine, then I'm going with you this is just as much my fault as it is your and if you go down I'm going down with you "Lucy said boldly

"Fine, then let's go because I don't want to wait I already know this is going to hurt him so much "I said while Lucy put her clothes back on.

Once we got in Lucy's car I sat in the passengers thinking how stupid I was, Logan is the most faithful wonderful boyfriend a person could ask for and yet I went and cheated on him, we arrived at the palm woods and parked the car and we went up the elevator got to my floor then I unlocked the door to apartment 2J.

Logan's POV

I felt someone tugging on me trying to wake me up, I rolled over and groggily said "what do you want it's the middle of the night?"

"logie I need to talk to you, so wake up now please "Kendall said sadly.

I layed there for a second before I realized it was Kendall's voice, my eyes shot open and in an instant I was hugging him "oh my god Kendall are you okay? I was so worried about you! I said crying into his shoulder.

"Yeah Logan I'm fine, well kind of come to the living room with me I have to tell you something "Kendall said kind of angrily but I could tell it wasn't directed at me.

I nodded and he took my hand and lead me to the living room, I was wondering what was going on because when we got to the living room Lucy was here and sitting in the love seat, but she wouldn't even look at me.

"Sit down please logie "he said softly.

I sat down and Kendall followed but now there were tears coming down his face.

"okay what's going on, why're you crying ?"I said sternly to kendall.

"logie…Logan I'm so s-s-sorry "and then Kendall started bawling.

"What are you sorry for?!"I said getting scared.

Finally Lucy looked up and said "Logan….Kendall accidentally cheated on you with me and we didn't use protection either "she then looked down again.

My heart dropped and I felt angry and said and I had to take a deep breath to remain from yelling I could already feel the tears sliding down my face, it literally felt like I had just been shot, I looked at Kendall and he looked a me and all I could say was" how could you do this to me?"

Kendall's POV

"I was on my way to pick you up when my car broke down, and my phone was dying and I knew Lucy lived close by so I used the rest of my battery to call her, and once we got to her apartment she offered me a drink and then it happened after we were drunk "I said after I stopped crying again.

"Kendall how could you? You know what happens when you drink! "Logan said angrily.

"Logan I'm sooooo sorry please forgive me "I said looking deep into his eyes.

"no Kendall, first you kissed Lucy and I forgave you for that but now you went and you f-f-fucked that whore!"Logan said pointing to Lucy as he was now standing away from Kendall. "But that's fine, because I quit this band I quit being your best friend and I quit being your boyfriend, the only reason why I came to be in big time rush was for you but I don't have a reason anymore. Logan went to his room then came back out 10 minutes later with all of his stuff in suitcases, he walked to the door and I said "Logan don't do this "and I tried to walk over to him he turned around with tears streaming down his face and said"d-don't!"He then opened the door and left.

I don't remember when Lucy left the last thing I remember was thinking "I made the worst mistake of my life by letting him go "then I felt myself drift to sleep on the couch.

So how was it? Will there be a happy ending or not? you'll have to read the second chapter, but anyways hope you liked the first chapter-magnum55


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,so no this isn't an update but I just felt like telling you guys this um I'm sorry for the lack of gangster Carlos but in the actual third chapter that will change drastically so don't give up on my story please !

~magnum55


	3. Chapter 3

Lol hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like forever but don't worry I am not dead here is the final part to remember everything hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own btr or the song oath by Cher Lloyd or the song should've said no by Taylor swift! I do not gain a profit from this either this is just for fun!and I do NOT own apple and I do not own remember everything by 5 finger death punch.

Logans POV

Its been three weeks since I left apartment 2j,it's also been three weeks since I've talked to kendall,ive of course talked to James and Carlos and at first they were very sad that I had quit big time rush, but they support my decision of breaking up with Kendall and now they were barley speaking terms with him also i heard mama knight was furious, I heard that from Katie, I love that kid still she didn't do anything wrong. But since the time had passed I got signed onto by a new record label and I was actually about to sing my new single oath that I dedicated to James and Carlos. I was taken out of my thought by my new iPhone 5 ringing.

"Hey,whats up buddy? "Carlos' voice rang through the phone

"I was actually about to call you and tell you to have James and you come down to times square I have a surprise for you two "I said

"ooooooh a surprise! We will be there in about 5 mins okay? "He practically yelled and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"okay see you soon you guys soon "I said laughing then hanging up the phone, the limo I was currently in had stopped and I got out to see my new band was already there and set up and ready to perform.

"hey,guys"I said getting they're attention

"Oh hey Logan what's up? "The lead guitarist said

"nothing much just waiting for Carlos and James to get here,yopu guys ready to play? "I asked smiling

"Of course we are! "They all said together

"so you gonna tell me why this song is only dedicated to Carlos and James and not Kendall too? "The drummer axel asked

"Maybe one day guys "I said quietly

Just then I heard Carlos yelling my name and when I turned around I saw Carlos and James getting out the car….along with Kendall, well whatever I guess there is nothing I can do about it, I ran off of the "stage "to go hug them.

"Hey guys I haven't seen you in what feels like forever!"I said giving them both a bear hug

"I know we've missed you so much Logan! "James said smiling.

"Wow look "Carlos said

We all turned around to see that in a matter of minutes a crowd had formed.

"Well why you don't you guys go take a seat and I'll show you your guys supprise,well it's not really a surprise cuz you guys know I'm going to sing you a song but still"I said walking with them back towards time square.

Just then Kendall turned me around and I almost wanted to cry because he looked so sad, but I was not giving in again not this time I can't forgive him, I remember everything.

"Please talk to me logie! Please! "He said holding back tears

I closed my eyes and then said firmly "no, there's nothing to talk about no go sit down or do something else "now I tore away from him and walked back onto the stage

"alright here we go Carlos, James you guys are the best best friends anybody could ever ask for and this one is for you guys "I said smiling as the music started

Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you

Yeah...  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you.

The now huge crowd erupted with clapping and cheering, and the next thing I knew Carlos and James had ran onto the stage and hugged me so tight "that was the best song ever logie! Oh my gosh!"James practically yelled at me I smiled as the tears started leaving from my eyes as I looked through them and saw Kendall just standing there looking up at me, tears streaming down his face sad ones for him and at that moment I felt my heart drop. He then walked to the stage handed my lead guitarist and he immediately understood we all turned around and stared at my band as they became ready to play again Kendall grabbed the **mic** and said"im sorry logie I am so sorry please forgive is how I feel if I could hold back the rain would you numb the pain logie? Would you?"

I stood there slightly shocked as the crowd and me and James and Carlos got silent once again music started and Kendall began to sing

Oh, dear mother, I love you  
I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough  
Dear father, forgive me  
'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up  
In my heart I know I failed you  
But you left me here alone

If I could hold back the rain  
Would you numb the pain  
'Cause I remember everything  
If I could help you forget  
Would you take my regrets  
'Cause I remember everything

Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me  
For never standing by you or being by your side  
Dear sister, please don't blame me  
I only did what I thought was truly right  
It's a long and lonely road  
When you know you walk alone

If I could hold back the rain  
Would you numb the pain  
'Cause I remember everything  
If I could help you forget  
Would you take my regrets  
'Cause I remember everything

I feel like running away  
I'm still so far from home  
You say that I'll never change  
But what the fuck do you know  
I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you run  
Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now  
I remember everything

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain  
'Cause I remember everything  
If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets  
'Cause I remember everything

It all went by so fast  
I still can't change the past  
I always will remember everything  
If we could start again  
Would that change the end  
We remember everything  
Everything

After he stopped singing I knew that this was the final timw,this was mine and Kendall's final stand as a couple I ran up to him and squeezed him so hard "can't breathe logie "he choked out

"you fucking jerk! I swear if you cheat on me one more time I will kill you! "I said laughing and hugging him again. After that song I knew he was sorry.

"I am so sorry and trust me I won't I hate myself for doing it twice to you but you being the angel you are forgave me and I am not going to mess up again! "He said

Just then we heard the crowd and James and Carlos go"awwwwww" then we realized Kendall was still speaking of the microphone. We both laughed and then Carlos came up behind us and said "come on guys lets go home"

"that sounds like a great idea"I said grabbing kendalls hand and walking back to the car with my three best friends and my boy friend,yaeh lifes good!

Sorry if it sucked but I just really wanted to finish this fic!


End file.
